The present invention relates to a power transmitting apparatus utilizing a clutch capable of simplifying a tape deck and loading unit by providing an idler rotation unit for the deck and loading unit themselves in a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus.
Generally, in a front loading system of magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, when a cassette tape is pushed in through the front door, the cassette holder shaft slides along with the loading groove of a side wall sash of the housing and thereby the cassette switch is turned ON by the tape inserted in the holder and a loading motor is driven, and by the driving of this loading motor, side arms of arm gears move the shaft of the cassette holder horizontally and vertically, so that the loading of the deck is carried out.
That is to say, the driving power of the loading motor rotates the side bevel gear and timing gear through pulley, worm and worm gear, and driving the arm gear, delivering the cassette holder to the deck. However, since the loading motor rotates continuously even after the loading is completed, pin member protruded at the arm gear slides along the inclined surface of the timing gear, and releasing the arm gear and the timing gear, the torsion spring of the side arm is compressed and pushing continuously the cassette holder shaft, and the cassette tape is closely contacted to the deck, and thereby the side bevel gear of the housing and the timing gear idly rotate without fluctuation of the cassette tape.
According to the idler rotation unit of the housing utilized to the deck loading as aforementioned, since the structure of the housing is complicated and the production efficiency is very low due to the increase in the number of the parts there has been a problem of bad operation is frequently occurring in case when the idle rotation timing between the deck and the housing is not matched.